


How to Keep Your Fish Healthy and Happy!

by AbandonedSpot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Centaur!Hunk, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fish Keeping Challenges, Fluff, Harpy!Allura, Harpy!Shiro, M/M, Mer!Lance, Naga!Keith, Please Read Author Notes, Possessive Behavior, Protective!Keith, Sphinx!Matt, Sphinx!Pidge, awkward courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: How to Keep Your Fish Healthy and Happy!Guide made by Kei-"Keith No, you can't keep a merman."".......""Keith, stop flipping the bird at me."





	1. Prologue: Adopting your Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This is a remake of Guide to a healthy and happy fish! The story will still kinda be the same, but it's going to be different in so many ways. 
> 
> ..... SO MANY WAYS. 
> 
> Anyway rated M for eventual violence. Which will include blood and fight scenes. 
> 
> Also rated M for future nsfw, just not graphic stuff. It's going to be cute and such. 
> 
> I remade this story due to seeing an improvement in my story telling. So you'll be getting more fluff, more humor and more everything. Anyway, enjoy this. This was actually a lot longer, but I cut it down for the prologue and putting the rest in chapter two. Chapter should be out next week. <3

The feeling of hunger wasn't new for Lance. 

But, it was still so very painful.

It affected so much of him and plagued his being as he desperately tried to find something too chew or nibble on. Lance didn't care if it was bones or twigs if it stopped just for one second on the agonizing feeling of starvation. Then he would relish in the relief it gave and appreciate it with all of his being. 

Even now the merman nibbled on the roots of a tree that dipped into the water. Keeping to the shadows so that no one would be able to see him as he got some relief for his hollowed body. Lance weakly looked around and with a sigh, he left the protective covering in order swim towards his next destination.

His movements were sluggish and the burst of speed that Lance would make wasn't even that fast. His fins were torn and his scales were covered in thick slimy grime. Scars littered a few places here and there from the harsh fights with other merfolk with some looking nastier than others.

The colors were dulled to the point of rotten gray and constantly Lance had to use his hands to get around due to his condition. For his fins could barely get him around anymore in their state of almost lifeless decay. Even his beautiful sail had deteriorated and all that was lefts were weak spins.

His whole body was thin and brittle looking that even Lance feared for his body to break in the lightest of currents. The merman knew he needed to eat or else he won't last the next few weeks.

So Lance decided to pull a very risky move.

With a shiver, Lance looked at the wide entrance of the canals that ran through Red Forest. Gulping at seeing the beautiful red trees and the little crimson petals that floated around the entrance. As if showing to all that a bloody death will be upon you if you enter.

When Lance had first come to the territory he heard the rumors of the canals that wrapped around Red Forest. A forest made with trees that birthed garnet colored leaves and crimson flowers that was brighter the more you looked into deeper into the dark woods. It almost made it look like the trees had flowers made of flames if you didn't look close enough.

Even the grass was a tint of red and almost looked hauntingly in the darker parts of the forest. Almost like the ground of been painted blood of the victims who dared wonder inside. 

'Then again....' Lance thought, remembering the time a loud commotion happened in the great lakes. From the distance and in the safety of long seaweed Lance saw a few injured merfolk rushing away from the direction of the Red Forest. Listening as they all told the tale of the vicious guardian that lives there with his familiars.

About the magnitude of his power and the lack of remorse when striking down his enemies.

And Lance was about to go in there in hopes of finding a meal.

In a corner of his mind, Lance knew this was a stupid idea and his instincts were signaling that something might happen while he was in there. But, his empty stomach took over his senses and he swam into the canals with wary and desperation.

The merman stuck close to the canal floor and made sure to freeze if he thought something above the water's surface had moved. Without even noticing a hand went up to his throat and felt the ugly scars that decorated the flesh. Flinching at the memories that came along with it.

'Don't think about that now.' he thought, gripping the floors and pulling himself along.

When he felt a little more confident Lance poked his head out of the water and silently looked around. Making sure there was no movement except for the small critters that lived in the forest he started taking in deep long breathes. Something sweet tingled his senses and like a siren's call beckoned him to come closer.

Lance couldn't resist it no matter how hard he tried and started finding himself going closer to the smell. When Lance finally came upon the scent he immediately noticed that the smell was coming from a large bush filled with ripe red berries. It almost made Lance want to cry as he immediately pulled himself from the water and started making his way to the bush.

Again Lance's hunger consumed him and he didn't notice how far he was crawling away from the safety of the water. He didn't notice the large mass that was above in the trees or how the forest seems to go silent as he got closer to his meal.

When he was finally stopped in front of the berries he couldn't help the few sniffles as he grabbed a few of the large delicious looking fruit. With a sigh, the merman popped the first one into his mouth and cried at the burst of flavor. He cried and whimpered as he savored each berry wanting to commit the taste to memory.

For the first time in forever... he started to feel full.

He never thought he would have this feeling again.

It made him shed even more tears as he continued to slowly eat.

By the time ten berries were consumed Lance allowed himself to lay on the grass in content. Sniffling as he tried to get his composure back from his bountiful meal. He needed to head back into the canal and he needed to leave before the guardian of the forest took notice to his being here.

So with great reluctance, Lance started turning his body to head back to the water only to freeze when he saw a large mass of scales all moving along to block his exit. Lance made a distorted weak sound as he moved away from the large body mass. The scales reminded Lance of the color of wine that he saw a few centaurs drink and in a few spots were bold scales of pure raven black.

Lance continued to scramble back until he was up against a tree surrounded by that long scaled body that seem to just scream with power. Fearfully, ocean blue eyes looked into blazing violet ones making Lance trill softly at the naga that towered over him.

The naga was beautiful and Lance was in awe at the strength that came off of him like the waves during a storm in the ocean. His hair was long and the same color as the black scales on snake lower half and his skin pale, but not unhealthy looking.

'…. his eyes though...' Lance thought, looking into those beautiful eyes.

They were like a fire that both destroyed and gave life. Those eyes were frightening to look at, but there was a fascination that took control of Lance. Refusing him from looking away from them as the naga slowly lowered himself to be more of his eye level.

“It has been a long time since anyone dared to come into my territory,” he informed, his tone deep as he glared at him. There was anger in his voice that made Lance flinch and try to curl up as much as he can. Covering his scared throat with his thin fingers, though not being able to hide it before the naga had a good look.

“How interesting...” the naga mused, leaning back as he took in Lance's body. Making Lance try to curl up even harder to prevent such a beautiful and deadly predator from having to witness him.

“You stole from me.” the naga hissed, eyes narrowing and pupils turning into thin slits.

“I-I... wo-on't... co-ome an-n-n-ymore.” Lance spoke, his voice raspy from out of use and from the injury that prevented much of his speech. The naga snorted, wrapping Lance up in his long and thick body causing Lance to trill in distress.

“Do you think that will solve everything?” he asked, bringing Lance close to his face and allowing the colors of violet and blue to mix. Lance felt fresh tears roll down his face as he struggled to protect his throat from the other creature.

“.... k-k-ill?” Lance whispered, struggling in the naga's hold. But, the struggles ended in just a matter of a few minutes and Lance lay limp with exhaustion in the naga's hold. The naga stared at Lance intently, tilting his head side to side before leaning down to whisper into his ear.

“No... I have something else in mind little fish.” the other whispered.

Suddenly everything around them was a blurred as they traveled through the forest. Lance watched as trees whipped past them and how animals scampered by the sudden mass sailing across the tree tops as if they were flying like the birds in the skies. It was amazing and Lance couldn't help enjoy the feel of wind surrounding him.

It has been a long time since he was able to swim with bursts of speed. A long time ago he could remember a fond memory of swimming as fast as he could before breaking the surface of the water and flying into the air with a bubbly laughter that would make his family laugh along with him.

Even though he was in danger he couldn't help relax as he was carried away.

For the feeling was too familiar and warm to not relax.

Suddenly they came to large pond area that was plain and yet pretty. The waters were crystal clear and the bottom was covered in beautiful white sand that matched the floors of the canals. Many trees surrounded the area and one looked to almost form into a nice little home area.

Lance wanted a closer look at everything despite his situation.

He got his wish and he yelped as he was thrown into the waters below.

Trilling in confusion the merman stayed where he sunk and looked above to see the naga moving around the surface quickly. Sounds of something moaning filled both the air and water making Lance scurrying along the bottom in terror. But, when he started heading towards the exit thick roots seem to shot out from the sides and the ground. Making thick bars that allowed only the water to flow through and a merman to be trapped inside. 

Lance chirped and started heading over to the two other exits only to see the same thing happening to them. Not knowing what to do he stayed in the water and huddled into the sand. All sort of thoughts comes to his mind on what was going to happen to him.

Suddenly the end of a tail dipped into the water and Lance gulped as he tried to get away. But, he was too exhausted to swim and he already used up most of his energry in his struggles against the other. So he was scooped up like a limp doll just enough to bring him out of the water where the naga was waiting.

“Tell me your name.” the naga demanded, reaching out to move a few strands of hair away from his face.

“... L-... Lance....”

“Well Lance, my name is Keith Kogane, guardian of the Red Forest.” Keith introduced, his tone deadly.

Lance watched as snakes both small and large started to slither around the branches. One, in particular, was massive and was even bigger than the naga himself. The snake even had the same coloring as the naga, but instead of violet eyes that Lance was in awe and terror with. 

This snake's was a glowing a brilliant yellow.

“You've decided not only to trespass on my lands but also steal from its very soil,” Keith stated, pure rage in his sound of his voice that made Lance try to scamper off the tail that was holding him. But, the large appendage just tightened it holds over the frantic merman.

“So let me welcome you Lance of Merfolk.” Keith drawled, gripping his chin and forcing the other to look at him.

“For you are mine now.” he hissed.

Lance gave a weak noise before finally allowing himself to fall into darkness.

He wondered if he'll even wake the next morning....

* * *

 

“.... he fainted!” Keith cried, staring at the weak merman that lay limp in his hold. Quickly Keith used his power to make a small hammock in the water. Gently placing the merman inside it as he fretted over the other.

“Red! Was I too much?!” Keith asked, looking at his protector.

Red gave Keith a raised brow before nodding her head. “I didn't want to make him faint! I JUST WANTED TO SEEM POWERFUL!” Keith explained, getting Red to snort as she watched Keith order a few familiars to get Shiro. Watching the snakes leave Red nestled herself on a few trees as she watched the naga slowly assess the starved merman.

“You're too thin,” Keith whispered, hissing a few snakes to grab supplies as he nursed the other.

For the next few hours, the naga would panic over the unconscious merman and awkwardly apologize when the other awoke for a few tiny seconds he opened his eyes. 

 


	2. Step One: Healing

For awhile Lance went from seeing dark to see Keith. 

At first, Lance had feared Keith when he awoke again.

Fearful of what the powerful predator could do. 

But, then something that smelled so good was placed right under his nose and judging by the steam it was warm and fresh. He couldn't' help the savage nature as he chomped down on the wooden spoon in glee that held the small meal. Gobbling up the delicious stew with happiness and opening his mouth for more which Keith gladly gave.

While Lance was still scared of the other, he at least allowed to be fed. He wasn't that insane not to take nice warm food when it was finally presented to him. When he was too full he refused the next spoon making the strange naga seem to panic a bit, but he didn't press.

Instead, he placed the food away and yet not out of site.

Lance wondered if it was because of his pitiful cry that prevented him from placing the food away.

When a clawed scaly hand reaches out to him Lance flinched and weakly sung a song while he moved a little deeper in the net like hammock. Submerging himself in the water in hopes not be hurt by those sharp claws. Flashes of merciless ones and blood filling his vision causing him to let out a few weak cries towards the naga.

“Ssshhh, I'm not going to hurt you.” the naga reassured, his eyes showing truth along with his actions. It confused Lance for he was so terrifying just before and wondered what was happening now for him to be so... gentle. But, he was too weak and too exhausted to do anything else. Instead, he watched carefully as the naga rubbed something that smelled of earth over his body.

Lance trilled in confusion, but a kind hiss was all he got as Keith continued to work on him.

He didn't understand.

Not many were this kind to him and Keith had shown his aggression beforehand.

He didn't understand.

“Keith!” came a call, allowing Lance to look up to see two winged figure coming down. Lance felt his heart quicken thinking it was a predator coming in for an easy meal. He started to struggle and thrash letting out with distorted trills until he was calmed down by a soft hiss. Looking into Keith's eyes he froze and without meaning too did Lance relax.

It was almost like those eyes were telling him to unwind and to calm down. Like, spell casting upon him Lance immediately settled back down onto the medical hammock that Keith had created. But, he still kept an eye out towards the harpy and sphinx that had settled behind Keith.

“Thank you for coming,” Keith spoke, moving his massive body to cover Lance. Seeing the merman instantly further calm at the sudden shade and even drowsily blinking back into a sleepy state once more.

“Keith... what did you do?” Shiro groaned, slapping a wing to his face at seeing the injured merman under his brother's massive body. Keith raised a brow at Shiro and crossed his arms, arcing a brow to give the effect of 'are you being stupid?' look that Shiro did not appreciate.

“He's my new pet fish. I just adopted him today, but he's in really bad shape.” Keith sighed, placing a hand in Lance's locks of hair. A few strands were white and clearly a sign of malnutrition, starvation, and stress.

Matt had a monotone face as he looked over to Shiro who covered his face with his feathers again. The embarrassment was too much for Matt's poor mate and he continued to watch as Shiro tried to reason with his brother. Matt couldn't help giggle and howl with laughter on the inside as he watched the two interact.

“Keith No, you can't keep a merman.”

“.....”

“Keith, stop flipping the bird at me!” Shiro squawked, watching his little brother flip him off with both hands and a glare on his face.

“Shiro if you're going to be completely useless, then shut up so I can talk to Matt.”

“Keith! You can't just keep a merman as a pet!”

“He's my fish Shiro and as his owner, I have to make sure he's healthy and happy!”

“KEITH HE IS A MERMAN!”

“HE IS A FISH!”

“Well... that is true! Bu-ACK!” Shiro cried as Keith was done arguing with his brother. Using his massive body, one that was much bigger than the older harpy. Keith swung as hard as he could to smack Shiro off the tree dock and into the water of the pond below.

“Matt, what do I do?” Keith asked, sincerity in his voice as he motioned to Lance. Whom watched in sleepy amusement as Shiro struggled in the water and flapped his wings in order to get back onto dry land.

“Well Keith, you came to the right species,” Matt explained, flicking his tail up in pride as he made his way over to Lance. Making sure to keep his distance as he studied the state of the merman and winced at his condition.

“It's a good thing you found him... honestly another few weeks....” Matt whispered, making sure Lance didn't hear while Keith's body tensed and coiled a little more above the merman.

“Well, first thing is you're going to need lily herbs to help some of those wounds. Use the kelp as bandages since they too have healing properties and won't break down as easily in water. Change it four times during the day and once at night. Eventually, even his fins will grow back to normal, just make sure you wrap them well and let them out to stretch.” Matt explained, looking at each injury before noticing the grime all over his scales.

“You've been doing good getting the grime off. Make sure you keep working at it, but not too much as the scales will be sensitive once the grimes all off. Place ointments onto him and allow it to dry before placing him back into the water.” Matt mumbled before looking at his hair and nodding.

“Don't worry about the hair. It will grow back to normal once he gets healthy. Lots of protein and medicinal herbs for his diet. Don't allow him to skip a meal and make sure he's comfortable. I suggest in giving him a covering since the sun can agitate the wounds.” Matt quipped walking over to Shiro in order to help him dry off.

“Thank you, Matt, I honestly don't know how you put up with Shiro.”

“Me too.”

“HEY!”

“You know I love you.” Matt purred, licking at Shiro's cheek playfully. The Sphinx then studied the large pond noting it's depth and nodding at the clear waters and easy flow from the canal openings. “You got a perfect place for him to live, but it's too plain. He'll need plants, crystals, and fish! Eventually, he'll need to swim in the canals cause one place too long will make anyone a bit stir crazy. I'll contact Hunk to swing by later when Lance is a bit healthy.” Matt promised, before placing a paw onto his mate's shoulder.

“Shiro, don't you have something to say to Keith?”

“...... Keith, he's your responsibility.” Shiro explained, his tone serious as he flapped his wings. Shaking off the water and bringing them back to being flying appropriate. Without another word, the two rose into the air and went off, but Keith could distinctly hear Matt say something to his brother.

“Really Shiro? Did you shelter Keith majority of his life! How can he not tell the difference between a fish and a merfolk?!”

"... I feel  like I could have done better in my teachings... I DID MY BEST!" 

Keith huffed, not understanding their dynamic and not wanting too either. He always found his brother and majority of people a little strange.

“Get the ingredients he spoke about,” Keith ordered, looking at the large snakes who bowed their heads towards him. Quickly they slipped through the cracks of the trees in order to retrieve the supplies while Red came to Keith's side.

“Red, I want you to still investigate that stench that was close to the edge of our forest. If it's too dangerous pull back... but if not... make them pay.” Keith hissed, venom dripping from his fangs at the thought of some vile creature trying to make his forest their territory.

It seemed that Red also thought the same thing and immediately plunged into the canopy. Vanishing in the darkness of the forest leaving Keith with the injured merman.

'Stench?' Lance thought, knowing Keith wasn't referring to him as he would have killed like he ordered Red. So he just allowed himself to lean into his bedding. His breathing shallow as he ached all over and how his wounds feel so fresh now that they were finally being treated.

“Why?” Lance asked, making Keith stare at him for a bit before rolling his eyes.

“I take care of thing important to me,” Keith grumbled, taking more of the dark slop out of clay pots that were sitting next to him. Lance made a face at the mess in his hands but didn't say anything as he worked in getting the grime and infection off his scales and wounds.

It hurt a lot and Lance growled whenever Keith ripped a wound opened. Even going as far as to finally lifted himself up to try and swipe at the naga before slumping once again. But, he always fell into awaiting arms and Lance would try to retaliate when they held him close. He tried biting, but his teeth only tickled Keith's armored scales and the merman finally calmed enough for Keith to continue.

“We have to do this or else the infection will take you,” Keith whispered, scrubbing every part of Lance. Though, he was gentle with the skin that wasn't covered in fish scales.

“.... W-w-hy?” Lance asked, rasping as he looked up to those violet eyes.

“...... I don't know.” Keith confessed, reaching out to softly touch the painful looking scars on the merman's neck. Lance tensed and made a low whining sound of distress at the feel of something touching his neck that wasn't his own fingers. But, Keith continued to rub and soon the merman realizes something cool sinking in.

Keith was rubbing ointment onto his neck......

It smelled weird.

“Don't ask where it came from... you really don't want to know,” Keith spoke, putting more of the ointment onto his neck. Making sure to ever every inch of the skin and then some was covered before pulling Lance out of the water. He placed the cautious being onto a patch of thick moss that was soft to the touch and cushioned his entire body.

Lance blinked in surprise and squished some in his hand and flapped his fin-like ears in awe at how... squishy it was. Seeing Keith giving him some space he started to curl up a little more on the moss making sure to squish as he went before settling down.

“I... I.... st-t-t-i-ll... no... trust.” Lance explained, glaring at the naga who merely shrugged.

“It's alright if you don't trust me. Why would you trust someone that you've just meet and is technically keeping you captive?” Keith asked, his brow arched and saying the words in a tone that was condescending.

It pissed Lance off and it showed in his hisses.

“Besides,” Keith spoke, his tone soft as he started to move his entire body. Giving a show of red and black scales that shimmered in the light like a burning flame. Lance was once again mesmerized as he watched the display and was more surprised at seeing... the hurt int those violet eyes.

“Trust is earned.... it's never given.”

 


	3. Step Two: Explain to friends your situation before uncalled for Visits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the second Chapter of this! 
> 
> We got some drama and major misunderstandings going on. 
> 
> Trying to spice up the story a bit. haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Please read notes at the end as well.

The healing process... 

… was agonizing.

“AAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Lance sobbed, smashing his tail into the water as Keith held him down. One of the snakes were using their tail to place a new ointment onto his wounds. This ointment that would burn out any infection and jump-start the healing process even more. But, there was a cost, it burned like fire and Lance screamed with despair as the painful sensation quickly overwhelmed him.

Keith had grimace on his face as he continued to hold Lance down. Watching as the thick sludge cover the open wounds that still struggled too fully heal. Keith knew that this would be good for Lance and yet a part of him cringe as the distorted voice of Lance grew louder.

“This will help you... you have to bare the pain...” Keith explained, watching as Lance thrashed his head from side to side. Thick tears running down his eyes as he stared up the violet eyes that seemed to drown with regret and determination.

By the end of it when the healing sludge did it's work and was able to be washed out. Lance was too exhausted to do anything except for laying limply in the hammock. Keith diligently wrapping his wounds and putting an ointment to soothe the other in a calm lucid state.

'Is it worth using this... if it causes so much pain?' Keith thought, looking over at the clay pot that held the healing sludge. A product that Matt gave when it was found that the infection was taking over many of the merman's wounds.

Matt promised that within a few days he'll see the infection recede and the wounds healing much faster. He was warned though that there were cons to every pro. While the sludge erased away the infection and healed the wounds... the pain was the payment.

“You did well. I'm very proud of you.” Keith praised, cupping Lance's face with his claws. Brushing away the tears while the merman trilled weakly.

Lance hated to admit how much those words seem to course pleasantly through his body. He hated how after two days of using that disgusting gunk that he was feeling better and better. Lance raged over the looks of regret, remorse, guilt, sadness, and anguish that crossed over the naga's face whenever this happened.

Lance hated the fact that he was starting to not hate Keith.

'It's been a week...' Lance thought, being gently placed back down as Keith went into the small burrow to get the food that was cooking.

A whole week since he came into the naga's care and each day Lance witness how hard Keith worked to get him back to health. Already his fins were starting to regrow inch by inch while strength was returning to his body. Even his scales were started to shine again as Keith had taken every day to groom him carefully.

Everyday Keith pushes for more knowledge from the sphinx that would come and visit. His ambition was something that Lance begrudgingly admired for it was a trait that was pure and sincere that had no darker dealing on the side.

Lance knows this too well with experience... others that said they would help.

Only to show their true colors in the end.

If it weren't for....

“Lance, food is ready.”

“.... hun.... gry....” Lance trilled, staring at the warm bowl filled with delicious soup. He could smell that there was fish, potatoes, herbs, and carrots inside. It smelled wonderful and Lance opened his mouth with a glare. A small hiss coming out and showing off his fangs to the naga who just rolled his eyes at the actions.

Lance grumbled as he was spoon fed the delicious food and flapped his ears in delight at the explosion of tastes dancing across his tongue. It was amazing how good food was again and Lance's stomach hummed in agreement as it was eventually filled up. When the bowl was done Lance laid back down in his little hammock in order to simmer in his justified temper tantrum.

“Lance do you want dessert?”

“Of co-our-se mu-ullet head!” Lance hissed, getting Keith to bristle at the insult.

“My hair isn't a mullet!” The naga insisted, making Lance snort as of course, the hairstyle was a mullet. Lance knew the naga had no sense of fashion, but to not even know that your hairstyle is? Deplorable, he'll have to make sure that Keith accepts the fact that his sense of hairstyle belonged a few centuries ago.

Keith just grumbled and came back with two large circular pieces. They were very fluffy looking and Lance salivated at the deliciously sweet scent. It was like a succubus or incubus sprinkling their power over him by unleashing the most exotic scent. He never really experienced a cream puff until he met Keith and when he took his first bite....

He found heaven in the large form of a flaky pastry filled with smooth cream.

Lance trilled with excitement as Keith used his massive body to move him out of the hammock. Nestling him down in his hold and handing him the treat that he gingerly held. Smelling in the delicious scent before taking his time in eating it with small little savoring bites.

For a while, it was just silent as the two ate their dessert. Keith already having guzzled down his meal while he allowed Lance to digest his dinner before dessert. The two finished their treats with content smiles before Lance was placed back in his little healing bed.

“Lance... my familiars will take care of you... I'm going to be... indisposed for a while.” Keith explained, making Lance frown as he watched the other slip into the water again. He's been doing that a lot recently and Lance wondered why as sometimes it seemed like the naga was super itchy. Only sighing in relief when he went under the cool surface of the water and stayed there a few very long moments before his lungs screamed for him to break the surface.

“..S..ick?” Lance asked, worried as he looked at Keith. He has been getting paler as the days go by and Lance was starting to panic a bit from it. Keith chuckled and shook his head dispelling any anxious feelings as a cool hand ruffled his hair.

“No, I'm just shedding my skin,” Keith explained, showing off a particularly pale patch of his skin.

“I need to do this to stay healthy and grow. But, I'll be a bit... stationary in the burrow until I can get it all off.” Keith explained, wincing as that itchy look came back onto his features. Making him splash into the water again grumbling when he came back up and...

Lance saw a huge part already peeling from shoulder.

Lance had to control the sudden urge to rip it off.

“Be good while I'm gone,” Keith ordered, making Lance snort as he slapped the other with his tail when he got close.

“I-i'm an a-a-angel f-ish!” Lance explained, giving Keith a wink making the naga look at him with a deadpan expression. He looked over to Lance's recent destruction on some rags making the merman blush. It wasn't his fault that he ripped up the rags in his tantrum!

It was obviously Keith's fault.

“I won't be long... I'll probably be back tomorrow in the early afternoon.” Keith explained, nuzzling Lance's hair making the merman to grumble. He swatted at Keith and told him once again that everything would be fine.

What could be the worst that can happen?

So with a little sigh, Keith made his way into the thick brush in order to finally get the itchy dry skin off of him. Lance watching him go and frowning it at the instant feeling of loneliness. He quickly huffed and pushed down the feelings as he snuggled back into his bed.

He wasn't going to miss that puffer fish.

* * *

 

“Is k-k..eith up ye-t-t?” Lance asked, looking at the familiars who hissed with a long sigh. Once again for the thirty-six time that day they answered 'no' to the disgruntled merman. Lance grumbled as he allowed his bandages to be changed and to be fed by the hard working familiars.

Lance wanted to whine as he stared at the hidden entrance of Keith's burrow. Glaring at it as if it personally offended him before wiggling out of the hammock. Lance had taken up to swimming a little bit at a time every day. Testing out the fins that were slowly healing and gaining muscles that were lost due to his starvation. 

He didn't want to end up like a lazy eel.

'Ugha, that be the worst.' Lance thought humming in delight at the beautiful weather.

Until something that sounded like flapping echoed across the forest and almost seemed to thunder like a storm. Lance quickly hid away towards a shaded part of the huge pond. Keith had made it help with Lance's anxiety when he swam as they haven't placed any plants in the barren sand just yet. Another gesture that made the anger and resentment Lance felt for Keith wane a little. He also thinks he was getting a little too spoiled by the naga that seemed to pamper him to an extreme. 

Lance stared from the bushes as two figures started to descend onto the tree made platform. It was hard to see them so Lance relied on smelling the air and tensed when they were smells that he didn't recognize. Immediately his brain started screaming and his eyes flashed red with frustration and righteous anger.

Intruders.

THERE WERE INTRUDERS!

With a loud yowl, Lance smashed back into the water. Not caring for the scent of the blood of the wounds that broke open again as he swam around the pond with speed. He got enough momentum and burst out of the water in order to pounce on the white harpy. A battle cry broke out from the harpy as Lance grabbed onto her and flung them into the water in order to take on the larger creature in his own environment.

The two roared at each other and attacked whatever they could find. Whenever the harpy tried to let out a screech Lance pushed her into the water. Hoping to drown her in the process, but the one he held was powerful and was able to beat Lance off with her wings alone.

Lance hissed at the pain, but he would defend Keith.

He would defend the territory!

He felt a song start to form when he noticed the other figure started rushing to the entrance where Keith was currently immobilized. Without a care for the harpy, he once again burst from the water in order to attack the figure. Only for something to dig into his side and ripe into his flesh. Lance gasped as he was slammed onto the wooden ground of the port.

Another clawed foot smashed into his face before he could let out a song silencing him completely. He glared up at the woman who glared back down at him. He saw her breathe in deeply and was about to let out her death screech when a voice stopped her before she could let it out.

“OH, MY QUIZNAK! ALLURA STOP!”

Two other figure rushed towards the scene both gasping at the amount of blood that dirty the water of the pond and on the merman. Shiro was the first to the scene and actually tackled the harpy known as Allura off of Lance. Matt quickly assessed Lance and cursed as he quickly used his magic to stop the bleeding that seemed to pour out of Lance like a raging river.

“What are you doing?! That merman is feral! He attacked me and Pidge!” Allura shouted, glaring at Lance and easily subduing Shiro into the ground. Pressing her weight down on the other while Pidge looked uncertain between everyone letting out little-terrified mewls.

“Allura! What are you doing here?!” Matt demanded, angered for the incident. But, also not knowing all the details as he continued to try and save Lance's life. Matt nervously looked at the entrance of where Keith was resting and prayed that the Naga wouldn't wake just yet.

“You and Shiro have been secretive for a week! We want to know why!” Allura demanded, making Matt actually growl at his mate. Earning Pidge to lower her ears as she noticed how angry Matt, which was a feet that weren't simple to do as Matt had the patience of a mountain. Even Allura looked a little uncertain while Shiro growled from below her massive white feathered body.

“So instead you demanded answer like you always do!”

“Well, you weren't being forthcome of the information!”

“MAYBE THERE WAS A REASON!”

“A REASON THAT HAS TO DO WITH KEITH! WE WERE CONCERNED SOMETHING BAD WAS  HAPPENING!” Pidge shouted, making Lance hiss a distorted tone from under his breath.

The merman didn't know what was going on and he didn't care. Already the whole area was filling with angry hisses as familiars were coming out everywhere due to the scent of Lance's blood. Red, who had been patrolling, rushed to the scene with glowing yellow eyes and letting out a massive roar towards the intruders.

“Oh, sweet quiznak we're going to die,” Matt explained, huffing as he continued to use his healing magic. Something Lance appreciates as Sphinxes magic was a great strain for the beings. Just using a simple light spell can make them feel like they ran a marathon.

Suddenly an even louder hiss came from inside the entrance where Keith was resting. Making everyone tense and freeze as they looked over toward the hidden opening of the burrow. A few of the familiars dove for cover and even Red gulped as she cowered behind the lining barrier of trees. Pidge quickly ran away from the entrance and hide behind Shiro who threw himself in front of Allura as a meat shield.

Hoping that his own brother wouldn't hurt him.... much... or like... kill him.

Lance trilled weakly and made a few song tunes to entice Keith out faster. Not noticing how Matt was sweating above him as the naga finally revealed himself from the thick leaves of the burrow. For a moment no one said anything as Keith looked around before his eyes landed on Lance's bleeding form. His eyes following the trail of blood to Allura's talon feet that made the harpy wince as she slowly bowed her head.

As calm as he could Keith asked one question to the group.

“.... who the fuck touched my fish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note Allura and Pidge misunderstood the situation with Matt and Shiro. 
> 
> Literally this all could have been prevented with the simple action of talking. 
> 
> No worries, Allura isn't going to be a mean. Neither will Pidge. The two just thought that Keith was in trouble and wanted to help. haha.


	4. Step Three: Mistakes can happen! So forgive and continue forward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm no longer on hiatus! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience. 
> 
> Otakon was a lot of fun and you'll be seeing pictures from me soon!

Lance flared out his fins again even with the agony his body felt and let out another distorted song. It sounded haunting as it echoed around the area, but Keith found it heartbreaking more than anything else. Quickly he slithered over to Lance and nuzzled down at Lance who gave such weak trills it scared the naga. He was doing so well, healing more and more each day. 

And now.... "

"SSshhhhhh, I know it hurts," Keith whispered, eyes narrowing as he looked at the deep wounds in his fish.

Watching as the beautiful skin that became dark and healthier in color was now becoming sickly pale again. His whole body quivered while Matt did everything he could to heal the large gaping wounds. Already the Sphinx was looking dead on his paws as he continued to use his magic. But, that seemed to soothe a little of Keith's dark rage as he wasn't outright attacking everyone just yet. Still, his eyes were glowing with uncontrollable anger and his mouth was open to show off his two largest fangs. Looking a little closer you can tell how poisonous the naga's teeth were as small black liquid started forming at the very tips of it. 

A naga's most dangerous weapon was their venomous fangs so Shiro and Matt panicked at the display. Allura also looked greatly concerned as she flared her wings out ready to fly at any moment if Keith were to strike with his fangs. Also being ready to defend her mates and her mate's sister if he went into a complete berserker rage. Even Shiro shrunk back just a bit in order to place pidge under his massive body as Allura stood bravely in the face of danger.

But, a body soon fell because of magic exhaustion after the last gaping hole healed on the side of the merman. Allura, Shiro, and Pidge cried out as Matt panted on the ground while Keith took this opportunity to bring Lance into his arms. Quickly slithering away in order to allow the others to reach for the sphinx that whined a bit before shutting his eyes for a well-deserved rest from using such a powerful spell and at such a long time. Pidge yowled in concern as she nudged at her sibling while Shiro and Allura comforted the two. 

The whole display allowed much of Keith's anger to sizzle away along with Lance's anxiety. But, instincts were screaming and Keith hissed in warning again a the intruders that not only trespassed into his home but also injuring his fish. Prompting his other familiars to do the same making it clear that the group needed to leave. Thankfully Allura seemed to get the message and prompted everyone to go back into the skies. Allura was carrying Matt without any problems while Shiro guided the younger sphinx away from the territory.

When Shiro dared look back Keith finally had enough and strikes at his brother. Startling the other to let out a screech in warning before flying faster away from the angered naga. And yet Keith knew his brother would be back from the promise that was held in his eyes. It made the naga hiss out in irritation as his instincts screamed to protect his territory and his little merman.

"... b-ad?"

"What?" Keith asked, surprised when he looked down to see how upset Lance was. "Lan-c-c-e, bad?" Lance asked, feeling guilty for what happened to Matt. Especially with how devasted, his sister looked as she nudged at her brother in hopes of waking him from his deep slumber. The familiar scene ached in Lance's mind and heart, but it was covered with the memory of eyes that held so much jealousy and the bloom of blood that clouded the waters around him.

"LAN... Lance!" 

"Ke-keith?" Lance whispered, a little dazed as the naga shook him. 

"You didn't answer me for a few ticks.... I got worried." Keith informed, making Lance frown before nodding his head. 

Thinking that Lance was just tired from the ordeal Keith quickly ushering Lance back into the den that he was using before. Using his massive body to remove the old skin with a huff before nestling Lance in a few furs and blankets. Red was at the entrance guarding in order to ensure that no one else will be injured on her watch. Getting a grateful hiss from Keith as he moved his body over Lance so that the other may rest while he gathered some already made food that was stored in the many clay pots sitting on the sides. 

"Lance, I'm sorry it's not a nicely cooked meal. But, you need your strength." Keith explained, presenting Lance with some fruit which he gingerly ate with small little bites. It worried the naga instantly causing him to hiss in distress as he continued to pile fruit and water onto Lance. Eventually getting an annoyed trill from Lance as he couldn't eat any more fruit and water even if he tried. 

"L..l-lance bad?" Lance asked again. 

"What? No! NO! You are not bad! I am proud Lance that you would defend the territory while I was vulnerable. It makes me very... very... warm and happy." Keith confessed, surprised at his own words as he said them. Because even though the situation was dire Keith felt pride seeing Lance try to stand tall in order to continue his defense for him and for their home. 

"But... I think... a mistake happened..." Keith confessed, making Lance frown as he tilted his head side to side. 

"Lance, many bird folks are very protective of their flocks. I'm not surprised Allura and Pidge did what they did... I never got on well with them. Especially, with Allura." Keith explained, remembering how violent he was when Matt and Allura came into Shiro's life. Seeing them as unworthy for his brother and constantly attacking them whenever they came to try a courtship with his last remaining family member. 

Eventually, Keith allowed the courtship when he saw how depressed and solemn Shiro was becoming. So he ran his brother out of the territory and into the wings of Matt and Allura with a heart heavy with abandonment. He continued to be violent towards the two, including his brother, until finally Matt was able to get through to him. Allowing small visits in order to heal the fragile relationship Keith had with Shiro. 

But, not with the others. 

'This time though.....' Keith thought, nuzzling Lance in hopes of allowing grooming to happen. 

His little nuzzles and quiet hisses finally won Lance from his slightly reluctant state. This surprised the naga as Keith has been trying to ask for small grooming sessions for a while. Always being shut down or being allowed only a one-minute grooming session once every few hours. The merman exposed much of his skin to the naga and gave cute little coos as Keith use his tongue to groom him. The merman even exposed his chest and neck begging for the grooming to be done there. Something Keith obliged with enthusiasm as he licked carefully at the skin and the scars the decorated the surface as if it was a painting. 

Lance shivered when he felt the hot tongue lather his neck and tried hard not to flinch away from the touch of something the hot moving across the scars on his throat. The pleasure was building up and Lance gave Keith a few tentative licks back on the others face Lance probably would have pushed just a little further, but now wasn't the time for it. So he gave the signal and watched as Keith contently pulled away from his grooming. 

'I would let him groom me more... but that mullet has to work for it.' Lance mused, resting his face against Keith's scaled body. 

".... Mat-t-t... oka-y?" Lance asked, making Keith nod his head. 

"He will be in a deep slumber because of all the magic he used. After a few days rest he'll be good as new." Keith explained, making Lance smile before it turned into a scowl as Keith started getting his medicine. The merman only hoped that the fight didn't cause the healing process to slow down because he really hated that medicine. 

* * *

 

"Lance, how are your fins feeling?" 

"Good, m-mullet!" 

"It's not a mullet!" Keith shouted, watching Lance contently swim around his large home. 

It has been two weeks since the incident and Lance's healing process was baring its fruit. His fins were already healed and his color of both scales along with skin returned to a much healthy dark one. Many of the scars that painted Lance's body were faded now and even his throat had healed to a point where Lance was able to complete a few words without too much difficulty. His hair was back to being lush and a dark chestnut brown with no white spots to see. It truly was a spectacle to witness the once sick and dying merman to back to his glory again. 

'Still.. he's still so skinny.' Keith frowned, cooking the juicy meats and vegetables as the merman did his routine swim. His frowned deepened as he noticed Lance showing a few sluggish strokes as he swam under the surface. Keith knew he was starting to get bored with just plain sand and wondered what he needed to do to make the place really homey for Lance. For now, though, Keith focused back on his cooking while Red kept watch/sun herself from the top of the trees. 

Lance hummed as he swam around the large area of water. Playing in a few of the streams that rushed into the area before staring up at a bird or three whenever they flew across the sky. It was fascinating to see and Lance was even able to witness one of Keith's familiars getting a lucky catch and snatching a bird that flew too close to the trees. It made Lance hungry and he swam back to Keith in hopes of getting some tasting before lunch would actually start. 

But, as Lance heaved himself up did the familiar flapping of much larger wings tickled his sensitive ears. His fins flared out on their own and Lance let out a growl as he wiggled his way back to Keith. The Naga already alert of the incoming company placed a part of his body over the merman while he kept an eye up to the skies. Keith was calm and this time was level-headed as four bodies made their way to his home. 

Lance tried to let out a warning trill towards the intruders and yet he was stopped by a clawed hand pressing reassuringly on his shoulder. The merman huffed just a bit and relaxed as he watched the sky dwellers carefully make their way too them. One of them seemed to be holding a pot in their hands that smelled delicious and almost made Lance trill with impatience if it weren't for the situation. 

"I'm surprised you decided to come back." Keith drawled, crossing his arms as he stared at the nervous birds and bird... lion... thingie. 

Shiro looked like he was about to speak when Allura stood forward with soft almost royal like steps. With a small conversation through their eyes, Allura stepped forward just a bit more as she stared at naga head on. "Keith, I along with my mates and flock member, have come to apologize for the actions placed against your merman and yourself. To apologize for the violence on your territory." She spoke, bowing low towards Keith and Lance. Making the two stare at the other while Pidge, Matt, and Shiro did the same behind her. 

".... K-e-e-ith?" Lance questioned, wondering what should they do. 

Keith didn't look happy still and there was awkwardness with how he nodded to Allura. While the actions were forgiven Lance could see the distance Keith was placing down between the two. Something that seemed to be hurting all of them as Allura had a greatly pained expression along with Shiro and Matt. Pidge looked rather confused but said nothing as she watched everything unfold beside her eldest brother. Lance decided to ask at a later time and date on the emotions that Lance seems to sense from Keith. 

It was so sad. 

"So you've come to apologize only? Well, you did and I accept. You can leave." Keith remarked, showing his non-existent tolerance for such a large group in his home. 

"Keith, I first have to check on Lance. Also, don't you want to know about the ways to spruce up his home?" Matt remarked, making Keith hiss in annoyance. While the naga didn't want to have them any longer in his territory Lance came first. So he allowed Matt to come closer and lifted his shielding from the merman that dutifully spread out all of his appendages for easy access. 

Keith moved back just a bit and Lance sighed as he was probed by the large paws. Watching Matt carefully check each healing fin and scales before letting a wide grin on his face. It made Lance trill happily and even showed off his nicely grown claws towards the half feline. Flashing them a little to Allura along with his sharp teeth before getting a hair ruffle from the Sphinx for his obvious taunting. 

"Lance you're doing great. But, you still need to eat more." Matt warned, making Lance snort as he crawled back to the water. Lance made sure to keep an eye on the group as he stayed in his domain and nestled on the sandy ground as he stared intently at Allura and Pidge. Making the youngest sphinx shuffle away from the stare by hiding behind Matt. 

"What did I do? Allura was the one that almost tore his inside out." Pidge whined, getting a raised brow from Matt while Shiro groaned. 

"Information, now," Keith spoke, placing his claws on his hips as he stared at them. 

"Always in a rush." Shiro sighed, getting agreement nods from everyone including Lance. This caused the naga to blush in a deep shade of red that complimented his scales well. It was super cute and Lance wagged his tail in excitement wondering what the could do to make him blush more often. 

"So don't be mad." 

".... you realize that when someone says that.. it usually leads to someone getting mad right?" 

"Not now Katie." 

"I'm just saying that it isn't really logical to say that." 

"Pidge...." 

"Fine! I'm going to play with the weird merman." Pidge grumbled, making her way to the edge of the water and dunking her face into the water surface in order to study Lance. The merman flared out his fins in surprise and watched curiously as Pidge tried to ask him questions. Only to gag at the water and pull up for air before slamming her face back into the water. 

"... and she says I'm being illogical," Matt growled before he gave Keith the sweetest smile he can muster. 

".... what did you do." Was the statement more than a question. 

"So I might have invited someone into your territory without asking in order to help sprucin up Lance's water area and before you say anything IT WAS SHIRO'S IDEA!" Matt screamed, jumping into Allura's arms as he pointed at Shiro. Shiro's feather-fluffed out in shock for the betrayal was deep and he looked at Keith with absolute horror. He wasn't even able to get a word out as a large massive scaled tail slammed into him and throwing the harpy back into the water. Making Lance look at the others in question before he suddenly had a massive harpy get dunked into the water a few meters beside him.

"I feel like that went well!" 

"... Matt...." 


	5. Step Four: Add that Decor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for how late this update was. A lot of things happened and for those who don't follow me on twitter or tumblr. I shall explain for you! 
> 
> First off, I was moving. I moved several states away from my original home in hopes for a better life for myself. Of course, something happened that weren't good. In fact, the whole move was rather emotional as the move had a... well I had to move away from the place I was staying at. 
> 
> I then quit the job I had due to a lot of issues and just all around I was a mess. I was and still am very depressed so this just didn't affect me well. It wasn't until recently that I can finally figure myself out. I then went back to writing after the break. Finally being able to enjoy writing again instead of feeling sad or insecure about it. 
> 
> That being said. PLEASE NOTE AFTER THE UPDATE OF THE WINGS STORY! I WANT YOU ALL TO READ MY PROFILE AS MAJOR CHANGES WILL HAPPEN TO THIS ACCOUNT AND MY OTHER ACCOUNT! Also note that you might have to read it on my tumblr as A03 doesn't allow certain things to be said. A lot of big news as well. So please keep an eye out. I will of course post on my tumblr and twitter about the news when its all finalized.
> 
> Also, I tried to revise all the chapter before this update. Note, I probably didn't catch everything, but it should be a lot smoother to read. I'm trying to revise all my stories and one-shots once. So please be patient.

"Keith, you need to stop doing that!"

"....."

"Keith, your first reaction to something you didn't like hearing shouldn't be throwing a person into a body of water!"

"You know how to swim."

"NOT THAT WELL!"

Lance watched the exchange with mild interest as he laid on Keith's smooth cool scales. The sun now highest in the sky allowing all those to soak the warmth from the rays. While in Shiro's case, trying to dry off after being dumped into the deep pond again. But, Lance could see from his sunbathing that Shiro seemed to beam at the attention Allura and Matt were giving him as the two worked in getting his feathers dry faster. Pidge was examining Lance from where she stood beside Keith asking Lance a few questions every so often as she looked over his fins.

"You deserve it. Bringing someone into my territory without my permission? That is an act of war in most cases." Keith hissed, flicking his tongue and his eyes glinting in a mild irritation. But, at least he wasn't throwing anyone else in the lake. Shiro had the decency to look guilty and Allura stood forward in order to take the ire away from her mate.

"Keith, please do not fault your brother so much. It was I who suggested this and I was the one who paid for this person's services." Allura explained, her eyes hopeful as she spread out her wings in an innocent gesture. But, Lance perked up at Keith's reaction as he felt his fins move from how much the tip of Keith's tail was shaking. It wasn't like the happy tail shakes that Lance would do and instead it was one that showed a warning. 

"It's Hunk though!" Pidge yelped, her fur and feathers fluffing up in fear of Keith lashing out again. 

"Oh... why didn't you just say that before? I know who Hunk is." Keith stated, snorting as he moved back to his finished meal. Giving Lance a large boy as the merman trilled out excitement and immediately curled around his serving. 

"Don't think any of you are getting anything," Keith explained, watching Lance eat with a smile as he growled when Pidge neared him for scraps. It was hilarious to watch the merman act like a possessive feline as he flopped around his food dish. His things flaring out and hissing at Pidge as she kept on following Lance as he ate. But, Lance at least gave Pidge some juicy meat before going back to eating his meal with a happy wag of his finned tail. 

"What a host," Matt grumbled, getting smacked on the head by two wings. 

Before anything else could be said there was a loud noise of what seemed to be a horn echoing through the forest. It signaled the arrival of someone entering the forest and it was one that Keith asked personally from this particular group. Keith nodded his head to Red who let out a loud hiss and body slam to the ground signaling all to not attack those entering the forest. Keith raised a hand up to one part of the tree wall and focused as the trees wiggled a bit and moved to give an opening of the forest ground. 

"W-w-ho?" Lance asked, finished with his bowl and nipping at Keith to get him to answer. 

The Naga hissed at Lance and flashed his fangs that didn't seem to phase the curious merman. It was curious for the others to witness as Lance didn't seem as scared or as eager to escape the place that Keith captured him in. Keith sighed and was about to answer when he looked towards the opening at the sound of hooves beating on the ground. Lance popped his head out from Keith's massive body and chirped in surprise at the site of two Balmerans. 

Balmerans were like centaurs, but different and usually lived in mountains or underground networks. They had special powers that help them nurture and create powerful crystals inside their domain. Many seek out their powers, but Balmerans were secretive and won't trust easily to those wanting their resources. Lance had never seen one before now but has heard enough stories and legends to get a good picture on what they looked like. 

"Rax, Shay we graciously thank you for escorting Hunk into my domain," Keith spoke, bowing slightly towards the two. 

"Your thanks have been respectfully received." Rax, the largest looking Balmeran, spoke. Lance didn't know if he would like him or not as he seemed rather grumpy. But, Keith was always grumpy and he found that he was a big softy on the inside. 'Even though he has scales.' Lance thought, giggling a bit at the thought as the smaller Balmeran stepped forward. 

"Do we have permission to come into your home?" Shay asked, getting Keith to nod his head with a small smile on his features. 

"You do. I thank you for asking as it seems SOME PEOPLE don't do that." Keith jabbed, getting the group behind him to twitch at the obvious jab. Lance watched as the two balmerans seemed to look over the area a bit as the trees formed to act as a dock for the large creatures to walk on. 

Once the two deemed the area safe enough to walk did the two step aside and shown the figure that was hiding behind them. Lance felt his eyes popping out of their sockets as he saw the centaur carefully walk on the tree roots. Grass, moss and even flowers growing wherever he stepped while many glowing butterflies twirled around him. 'He was blessed by a nature spirit.' Lance thought, clutching onto Keith from where he laid. The bear centaur stood in front of Keith and Lance with a big friendly smile that would have made the sun weep for how bright it was. 

"Hi! The names Hunk! I'm here to help you with your home!" Hunk spoke. Lance swears for the rest of his life that he saw little flowers popping around Hunk as he said this and Lance trilled with excitement. 

"Aw, you're so cute!" Hunk cried, laying on the roots in order to hug that excited merman that made trills and clicks towards Hunk. 

Everyone watched as the merman and the bear centaur soon became fast friends. Already playing a bit with each other as Lance created thin bubbles for Hunk to pop and the other created a patch of beautiful flowers for Lance to examine.

It was strange too as the Hunk was able to make clicks, whistles and even trills that mimicked Lance's own. Making the two effortlessly speak in Lance's native tongue that none of the other beings could seem to mimic or even try to understand.

“I didn't know Hunk was able to speak their language,” Pidge whispered, making Keith sigh as he tried to squash the bubbling negative emotions of jealousy that raged inside him.

“Hunk used to live by a merfolk colony before he was blessed,” Keith explained, getting a nod from Shay as her brother stood careful guard around them.

“Yes, before Hunk came to this one's colony. He used to live beside a beautiful ocean and learned their language for trade.” Shay explained further, getting a look of understanding from Pidge who thanked the two for their knowledge.

Sphinxes were always so polite when someone tells them something they didn't know about.

“I'm surprised Keith that you're holding yourself so well.” Allura mused, getting a sharp glare from the naga.

“I have an alliance with Hunk and the Balmerans that protect him.” Keith hissed, getting a shocked look from the group and an inquisitive one from Shiro.

“When did that happen?” he asked, getting Keith to look away from him as his eyes went straight towards the opening of where the four-legged being came through.

And stared at the many flowers that bloomed in his beautiful red forest.

“When he helped me bloom her favorite flowers,” Keith whispered, making Shiro freeze at the information along with Matt and Allura. Pidge looked at the other strangely and Lance could feel the negative emotions immediately.

“Mu-u-llet, what's wr-o-ong?” Lance asked, crawling back to Keith who just shook his head.

“Maybe later Lance,” Keith promised, making the merman's ears to lower.

Again Lance won't push the one that has helped him so much. So Lance just rubbed his cheek against the side of Keith's scales scenting them just a bit before lazily flopping on Keith's massive body. Hunk gave Keith a kind smile before he started bringing out one of the many pouches that hanged on his massive body.

“Well, I got all the information I needed from Lance.” Hunk explained, bringing out a few crystals and studying them carefully. Once he chose a few he motioned for Shay to come over and presented the crystals to the smiling balmeran.

“Good eye as always Hunk.” Shay complimented, getting a massive blush from the blessed one.

“Ooooohhhhh?” Lance whispered, getting a smirk from Keith as he nodded his head.

It was painfully obvious on who Hunk seemed to have romantic affection for.

Once the crystals were glowing with Shay's power Hunk quickly sent the butterflies to bring the crystals all around the area. Making the small little creatures quickly zip around the area and dropping the crystals into the clear waters below.

As soon as they hit the sandy bottom it was like something awakened inside them and everyone watched in awe as the crystals started to grow. Each one's design was different from the other and Lance stared in excitement as some reach the surface of the water and created a flat enough surface that he knew he could sun himself on.

Each crystal gave a faint glow of its power and soon all settled in their larger form as they decorated the pond in a multitude of colors. Lance couldn't help scramble off of Keith in order to swim under the shine of the colors that reflected on the sandy bottoms. Giggling and even chasing a few that moved around like a feline towards a shiny spot.

“The few red crystals are to keep an even temperature in the water. The blue crystals are like a filter and keep the water clean and pure. Yellow and Green crystals tag team in keeping the plants healthy. But, the purple and black crystals is like a warning beacon. It will grow brightly if something dark and violent approaches.” Hunk explained, making Matt and Pidge burst into questions as they studied a few crystals that breached the surface of the water.

“This is amazing! Are there more like this in Balmera caves?” Matt asked, getting a nod from Shay.

“Yes, this doesn't even reach a quarter of what grows in this one's home,” Shay explained, while Rax huffed proudly.

“Our home is one with the best crystals.” Rax boasted, getting an eyes roll from both Hunk and Shay without the other's notice.

Keith just smiled fondly as he watched Lance swim around his new home with more excitement he's ever seen him. A part of him felt guilty for not doing this sooner, but another knew that Lance needed to heal first before he could do anything else.

He was just glad that the other was so happy.

“Lance, come here. Hunk needs to add in the plants next.” Keith spoke, watching Lance pop out of the water and even give him a little sass by fin slapping his face. Keith only gave a warning hiss that was half-assed and made Lance smirk as he curled up beside him.

“Okay, now here comes the best part.” Hunk whispered, taking seeds out and holding them close to his heart. His hands started to glow and the glowing butterflies seemed to fly around him at a pace that was almost unseeable.

When he opened his hands up again the seeds were glowing a bright light and the butterflies quickly took them in order to drop them in many parts of the pond.

No one could ever explain the feeling they had as they watched the beautiful and plants grow at an alarming rate. Long blades of water grass grew from the sand that was the same color as the grass that grew on the land. Black seaweed grew at the height of the pond and branched out to make protective shadowed coverings from the sun.

Glowing blue flowers sprouted all over the ground and the crystals. Adding beautifully to the black and red colors of the other plants. Even a few corals started growing on some of the crystals and that surprised Lance as he's never seen coral in fresh water.

It showed the power of a being that was blessed by a powerful nature spirit.

Giant lily pads with the same color of the leaves of the tree started to grow and surrounding alongside them were lotus flowers that matched the ones of the trees that were deeper in Keith's forest. The best thing though was the huge mangrove tree that sat nestled in the middle of a forest that was underwater.

It also matched the coloring of the trees that were common in Keith's forest and the roots grew in a way that can nest Lance safely inside where a patch of water grass grew.

“We just watched... a sorta forest grow in front of us.... is this...” Pidge started, too lost in the site to properly form sentences.

“This is the power of one blessed by a nature spirit... amazing,” Allura whispered, watching a few petals fall from the mangrove tree and into the water. Watching it sail away by the current of the canals that connected into the large pond.

“Hunk is our clan's most treasured gift.” Rax and Shay both stated at once. Getting Hunk to become flustered and embarrassed with all the praise he was getting.

“Guys! Come on! You're making me blush and cry! Too late I'm already doing it!” Hunk cried, overwhelmed by the praise. Shay immediately brought the smaller centaur into her arms and cooed at how well he done.

Lance was too speechless to say anything as he continued to stare at the pond while everyone else chuckled at Hunk's display. Instinct was controlling his actions now and Lance slipped into the water without a word or sound.

The sites and smells were all so unfamiliar to Lance as he gently swam around. The sunlight danced along the ground with the colors and shadows constantly moved due to the currents that canals gave. It was like Keith's forest was brought down below the surface of the water and Lance couldn't help marvel at every plant he swam by.

The whole area seemed to hum with life coursing through it like blood to veins. It was almost unbelievable in witnessing and Lance felt consumed by everything that was around him. The only thing that really brought him out of his trance was the small noise of something big submerging into the water.

Letting out a welcoming tune Lance flattened his fins to allow the massive body to slither over him. Shivering as sharp teeth lightly nipped at his neck and bright violet eyes stared into his soul.

A silent question was asked.

A silent answer was returned with a very shy kiss to the other's neck.

A pleased rumble came from Keith and Lance gave a happy tune back. Something heated was in both the naga's and merman's gazes. A deeper connection wanting to be made, but both knowing it would be too soon for it to happen.

So the two gently swam back up to the surface in order to greet those that patiently waited above.

They would leave the matter at another time.

Lance gave started speaking to Hunk in his native tongue to sincerely thank the other. The merman knew it wasn't enough though and gently cup a small amount of water into his hand. A part of him worried he wouldn't be able to do it or ruin the whole thing entirely.

Thankfully, as Lance pulled his power together and formed the water into his hand. He was able to see the ice vile slowly start to form before he cried a few tears into the clear glass. He closed the opening and presented to Hunk with a low bow to his head.

“Mermaid tears....” Hunk whispered, bowing a bit as well before taking the tiny vial.

“A wondrous gift for this one,” Rax spoke, his tone soft as he stared at the vial. Staring at the glowing liquid inside the cold glass bottle with awe and wonder.

“Yes, a blessed gift for this one.” Shay agreed.

“Mermaid tears... said to heal any poison or fatal wound. To have one given to you is a considerable honor.” Allura whispered.

“We are thankful Hunk for everything you've done,” Keith spoke, bowing low to the other.

“Your thanks has been graciously received,” Hunk spoke, bowing so hard he smacked his head on the branch floor.

“OW!”

“Hunk! This one has told you so many time not to bow as hard!”

“I know! I'm sorry!”

“Wow, my image has been changed so much today.” Pidge chirped, getting a snort from Matt as the blessed centaur pawed at the branches with his bear claws. It seems the attention was finally getting to Hunk allowing everyone to see more of his shy side.

“Hunk, Shay we best be going. I do not want to encounter that creature who's tainted scent we came across.” Rax ordered, glaring at the shadows of the forest.

“What did you say?” Allura asked while Keith hissed.

“Peace Keith, it was not in your territory... but on the outside. This one has noticed it even close to our clan and home. Many elders are growing concern.” Rax explained while Allura stepped forward.

“May I inquire what foul scent you are speaking about?” She asked, her tone and face showing her true colors.

'She is a flock leader.' Lance thought, suddenly on guard as he watched her regally flare out her feathers.

“I'm surprised your territory hasn't been affected,” Keith explained, his eyes glowing at the thought of something as vile as whatever made that stench dare to get so close to his territory.

“Recently, there's been this awful smell that been treading on the territories borders. At one point it went back the border before going back.” Hunk explained, shivering as he remembered coming across it.

“Shay and this one have been assigned to stay with Hunk at all times,” Rax explained, making everyone nod in understanding. Hunk was the flower of the Balmerans and they would fight if anything tried to take him away.

“It's not just our territories. Others have also been affected by this stench.” Hunk added, making Keith frown.

“Which ones?” Allura pressed.

“Whatever this thing is it's going into the merfolk territory, the troll territory, centaur territory and even galra,” Shay explained, making Lance perk up.

“This is... really galra territory?” Shiro asked, getting a nod from Shay.

“This one has already spoken with an ambassador of Galra. They are currently trying to find the creature that seems to be lurking in the shadows.” Shay explained this caused Allura to flare out her wings.

“I thank you for the information. Shiro, Matt, Pidge we're leaving right now.” Allura ordered, getting a small protest from Pidge who was silenced by Allura's stern face.

“Keith... are you....”

“Shiro, I am not a hatchling. Besides, my familiars are all on high alert.” Keith explained, feeling every single one of his familiar's essence. He felt nothing wrong at the moment, but he was still alert and more so now than ever.

“It might be awhile till I see you guys. The elders don't like me going out of the territory anymore. They only agreed to this trip because of the alliance.” Hunk explained, drooping a bit as he hugged his new fish friend and gently nuzzled the young Sphinx that also demanded attention.

“Be safe Hunk.” Keith nodded, jumping a bit when he was hugged by the massive centaur.

“You too buddy! Good luck with Lance,” he whispered, grinning at Keith's blushing face before he hugged the surprised Harpies and older Sphinx.

“Also, fish will start coming to the pond so don't worry about that! And maybe next time I come I can spruce up your canals as well!” Hunk grinned, waving at the group before leaving with the Balmerans close by his side. Everyone watching them go until the forest swallowed them up allowing Keith to once against close the opening.

“We'll come by as soon as we heard any more information,” Allura spoke, bowing to Keith who slowly returned it.

“I will give the same.” Keith agreed. Watching as Pidge gave Lance a playful nuzzle that the merman returned.

“Pidge, stay in the middle,” Matt ordered, before also nuzzling Lance.

“Come on!” Pidge whined but was immediately shushed by everyone including Lance. The merman not truly understanding what was going on. Was at least adverse that something terrible was treading in the peaceful lands and a young Sphinx-like Pidge would be in trouble if caught.

“Do you think Zarkon will hold a meeting?” Shiro whispered, getting Allura to frown at the question.

“We shall see.” was all the flock leader would say before taking into the air. Signaling her mates and young flock member to do the same.

“K-keith?” Lance whispered, only to get a comforting hiss from Keith. The naga encouraging Lance to once again explore his new home. While Lance was worried he did slip into the water at the prompting of the other.

And when Keith joined him did Lance push away the negative thoughts on the creature with the tainted smell. Instead of prompting Keith to give chase in his newly decored home and giving rewards tunes whenever he was caught.

By the end of it, even Keith was calmer and the two deciding to sun themselves onto the highest tree in Keith's territory. Red close by them also sunning herself with the clear skies that offered perfect sunshine.

The two never realizing a creature in the far distance dragging away a dead corpse with beautiful sparkling fins.

* * *

Lance awoke to the movement of Keith and the loud hissing that seemed to grow louder with every tick that went by. Alarmed, Lance opened his eyes to see that night had fallen onto the lands and yet from the sounds of roars no one was asleep. Flaring his fin-like ears Lance could even hear the sorrowful songs of the merfolk a few distance away and the cries of the trolls who shared their territory with the centaurs. It was all overwhelming to hear and Lance chirped his distress to Keith. 

But, Keith wasn't truly paying attention as his whole body was flared up in a striking position. Forked tongue flicking out constantly and head moving into multiple locations as if knowing something that Lance couldn't tell. So Lance waited patiently in Keith's hold watching as Keith and all of his familiars seem to flare and strike in a particular location. 

"K-ke-ith? What is g-o-o-ing on-n?" Lance asked, reaching out to touch the other's cheek. 

That seemed to break the trance that the naga was in and he looked down to Lance with eyes that brought dread to Lance's heart. It was a grim look and a look that showed a predators nervousness. A look that shouldn't be on the other's face as Keith was strong and didn't seem to be afraid of anything. But, here he was with a look that brought Lance to flare out his own fins and look around fearfully into the darkness of the territory. 

"Blood has been spilled tonight," Keith whispered, looking over to the several locations where he could still smell and taste the odor of a fallen creature. 

"And it's not just one victim." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience in my Hiatus. 
> 
> While things are still shaky. 
> 
> I'm surviving.

With the moon full and the cries of anguish from neighboring territories, Lance felt he was being smothered by the chaos. Keith had already sent out all of his familiars to patrol and the noise level in their own territory drowned out most of the other roars that were echoing in the skies.

But, it was still very loud and Lance whined under Keith’s massive bulk. The other trying to cover the merman in hopes of drowning up some of the loud noise.

Even Keith was having problems with the level of sound and he hissed in anger at every new cry that seemed to echo forever.

At one point, Lance thought he was going to sick his familiars on everyone close to them when a sudden loud roar broke through the territories and beyond.

After that, it was complete silence as everyone was weighed down by the powerful roar. All of them either shaking in fear, freezing in nervousness or silencing out of respect. Lance noticed that Keith seemed to quiet down in reluctance before he slowly made his way down towards the water.

“We’re being summoned,” Keith explained, gently placing Lance into the water before reaching his hand out towards the trees. With quick hand gestures, the roots of the trees moved in order to clear the path for the two creatures.

Red was already by their side and sliding into the water with almost no sound. Her long body submerging for a few minute before surfacing under both Keith and Lance. Lance chirped in surprise and hanged onto Keith’s snake-like body as the familiar began its past pace out of the territory.

Keith let out a hiss of order to the others to guard their home until they got back from their summons.

Many snakes could be seen nodding their heads before vanishing into the red forest. Lance chirped his concern and regards towards the familiars that slithered back into the protective flora.

“K-keith… who was th-a-a-at?” Lance asked, getting Keith to look down at the merman before sighing.

“That is Zarkon. The leader of the Galra Tribe that lives in the mountains and controls a large sum of territories. He, along with a few other territory leaders made a small council that helps govern the area.” Keith explained, hissing in warning when a small herd of centaurs got a little too close to them.

They instantly scattered at the hiss, but a few gave a few curious glances at the merman in the naga’s hold. Making Keith bristle at the attention on Lance and coiling a little more so he would be seen.

Lance huffed at the treatment.

He was getting stronger now and was healing faster.

He would soon be able to protect Keith instead of Keith having to do all of the protecting.

The thought made Lance puff his chest with pride and even flare out his fins. Something that confused Keith as he stared down at the prideful merman in his hold. But, the little display was cute and Keith gave his own reluctant huff as he leaned down to nuzzle Lance.

Lance immediately leaned into it and if Keith let out a pleased hiss. He could have sworn he had a cat instead of a fish as his charge. But, the thoughts that were in both his mind and Lance’s vanished as they came upon a large opening in a cave.

Many were rushing inside in tight groups as they looked around the forest as if danger would just pop out of them. Lance couldn’t blame them for the smell of blood was getting stronger and he covered his nose as they went into the dark caves.

The only light coming from the crystals or the torches that a few others were carrying.

“Kei-i-th, it’s Hun-n-nk.” Lance explained, motioning over towards an intimidating pack of Blamerans shielding the centaur. The kind expression of Shay was no longer there. Instead, it was one of a cold warrior as she guided Hunk beside her along with her brother.

While a few looked at Hunk with wanting no one dared to actually approach them. It was almost amazing to witness as they continued deeper into the cave before a bright light blinded Lance’s eyes for a moment.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light Lance gasped at the large cavern held up by glowing pillars of crystal. Against the walls, there were large boulders clustered together to create a fire that brightened the room further.

In the back of the room, there were several crystals in the shape of a throne. Each one occupied with a massive being that made Lance shiver as their eyes scanned all over at the many herds, flocks, and pods that were arriving.

Lance even spotted someone that looked a lot like Allura. In fact, Allura was close by with her face looking dangerous and having Shiro along with Matt standing tall behind her.

But, someone else caught his eyes in the crowd and Lance let out a soft distorted cry towards the figure. He wiggled out of Keith’s gripe making the other grunt in surprise as Lance slithered his way towards his next destination.

The figure, in general, had a massive area to himself as the others looked too afraid to even stand remotely by his side. Even those of his kind looked nervous and watched in shock as a merman latched onto his furry backside and climbed his way up to his back.

One even fainted in shock.

“S-s-endak!” Lance cooed, finally reaching of the top of the galran and resting his head in between the large fluffy ears. Snuggling into the warm fur that warmed up his cool scales and skin. Lance purred in delight at the soft grunt that came from the massive body under him.

“I am glad to see you well. I was worried when I couldn’t find you.” Sendak explained, reaching up to pet the soft brown hair on the merman. It made Lance let out a soft cry of delight and wag his tail in the happiness of the familiar scratches.

“It seems you have regained health. But, you shouldn’t have ran away. You know I would've helped you.” Sendak scolded, making Lance whine.

“No b-bother, I didn’t w-w-want to b-e a bother,” Lance explained, making Sendak sigh.

“You were never a bother to be,” Sendak promised. This made Lance smile as he continued to snuggle the giant galran. Ignoring the very angry naga that was slithering towards them.

Thankfully, Sendak seemed to notice the every angry snake man and growled in warning towards the hissing mess of rage and scales. This only further enraged Keith as he thumped his tail in warning towards the galran.

“Who are you?!” Keith demanded, hatred dripping from his hissing as he glared at Sendak.

“S-sendak!” Lance purred, gently slipping off the smooth and silky fur.

“And who is this?” Sendak sneered, scoffing at the display the naga was showing. But, Lance didn’t seem bothered by their displays and placed a hand on one of Sendak’s massive paws.

“Keith! He took c-c-care of m-e. Hel-l-ping me with he-aling.” Lance explained, slithering his way back to Keith. Keith acted instantly and scooped Lance back into his protective hold. Red hissing behind him as she glared down the galran who still showed no fear in their threat displays.

“I’ve seen worse than you little garden snake,” Sendak informed, making Keith and Red look livid. Before any fight could break out the loud sound of a claw smashing the ground silenced all noise in the cavern.

No one spoke as all eyes were on the powerful leaders sitting on the thrones. Each one carrying a grim expression as they stared down the many masses of different beings that lived in the surrounding lands and waters.

Soon one of the leaders, the largest of them, raised their claw-like hand into the air before smashing down onto the arm of the crystal. Making it shatter on impact and some of the part bursting into dust. The anger that was on his face made Lance think he could level the entire lands if it weren’t for the delicate touch of a harpy beside him.

The man that looked a lot like Allura stood up and walked forward as he gave a concerned look towards the furious council member. Lance looked up at Keith curiously making the other sigh as he gently whispered into Lance’s ear.

“That is Alfor, Allura’s father, the Altea Flock Leader. Though, he’s retiring soon so Allura can take over.” Keith explained, nodding towards the harpy before motioning towards the beautiful mermaid and merman sitting together.

“That is Luxia and Blaytz, old pod leaders before they retired early,” Keith explained, making Lance hum in awe as he looked at the two beautiful merpeople.

“Emperor Zarkon rules the lands, the bird rules majority of the sky and fishes rule the majority of the great lakes and rivers.” Sendak added, getting a side glare from Keith as Alfor decided to speak.

“You already know why we have summoned you here,” Alfor spoke, his voice smooth as he looked over at the large squirming masses of bodies.

“For blood has been spilled tonight.” Alfor ended, watching as all the crowds erupted in despair, fear, and anger.

The loudest coming from where the galrans had all gathered themselves into. Lance noticed a few were howling in sorrow while being by others around them. Their leader, Zarkon, showed great thunderous rage as well.

Lance noted how tense Sendak had also become and made a concerned trilling noise. Even Keith was side glancing at the other in question. But, the older being didn’t say anything as he looked to the side with his one hand tightening into a fist.

“For the Galrans three members were slaughtered. For the Alteans it was one. The trolls had three and the ones who live in water had two killed.” Alfor explained, looking to the side as Luxia raised her gentle hand up.

“All victims were alone when they were slaughtered. All were on patrols when they were attacked and all that was left of their being was their crimson blood.” The woman spoke, her eyes narrowing while her husband sighed.

“The foul creatures that have invaded our lands and slaughtered our people are tainted ones.” Zarkon snarled, making a few wince at the supreme leader. The amount of power rolling off his person was almost suffocating.

Even Keith was feeling the effects as he lowered himself just a little closer to the ground. Lance peaking his head out from under him as he continued to stare at the council members on the throne.

“They are ones that had descended into madness and are eating the flesh of their own and other beings. A sin that will never be overlooked and never be cured.” Alfor explained before Blaytz seemed to have no more patience left in beating around the bush.

“Our lands are infested by Wendigos.”

A single sentence with so little words seemed to be like a spark that ignited a raging fire. Lance watched as Shay and Rax forced Hunk down to cover him. Shouting at the leaders for more information while parents held the young ones as close as they could with terror on their features.

Many warriors were shouting out their cries for battle and for justice on their fallen people. Lance’s eyes wandered over to Matt and the others. Seeing the protective brother put Pidge under his wings while Shiro covered the two.

Allura still stood tall and regal, but one wing wrapped around Shiro as she tried to hold a brave face for her flock. Lance could respect that for wendigos were things that go bump in the night. Many would rather face hydras or manticores than a wendigo.

“That must have been the scent that was at the borders of my territory...” Keith whispered, though his voice was loud enough for Lance to hear and along with the galran that stood beside them.

“The rott-t-ting smell you de-t-tected?” Lance asked, getting Keith to nod his head.

“I have Red let out the scent of her venom so it wards off most intrude,s.” Keith explained, patting the side of Red. The giant familiar seemed to puff her chest out in pride and let out a low hissing noise that startled a few that were close by.

Everyone frowned at the information as the realization was all to clear for the small group. The wendigos haven’t been attacking for their avoidance of the venom. It meant the territory will be safe for awhile, but they knew that once a wendigo has consumed many.

Even the strongest venom won’t be able to bring them down.

“Do you know how many there are?!” shouted demands. Startling Lance and Keith out of their conversation.

“We can only speculate with the information that is given. But, we agree that there seems to be about twenty or more.” Luxia explained, causing an even bigger explosion. All leaders of flocks, herds and pods were trying to calm their people.

It was getting rowdy and even Sendak had to warn off a few that got to close by slamming his giant claws into the ground. Making those who dared to get to close in their distress to scuttle away.

Even Lance let out a distorted growl when a few other nagas tried to get closer. Even going as far as slapping his tail fin to the ground and grinning in pride when he saw them slink away.

“ENOUGH!” roared Zarkon, standing up along with the other council members. The atmosphere became so heavy that it was suffocating. Everyone lowered down into a bow and even Lance saw Sendak kneeling lowly for the council.

“Now is not the time to show fear or distress. We need to fight back those tainted beings that took from us!” Zarkon stated, his voice dripping with determination as he stared at everyone.

“For now, we must all work together to rid of us this rot.” Luxia explained, while Alfor stood forward.

“I have sent my greatest sphinx scholars and a group of warriors to head for a distant land that will hopefully give us information in destroying this evil. Sadly, the journey is long and the information might not be there.” Alfor informed, making everyone murmur beside each other.

“Alfor here said it should take about a few weeks until we can hopefully get some information. For now, leaders inform all members that lie in your territory to watch out and stay together.” Blaytz sighed, looking over to Zarkon who grumbled.

“That is all for this summons.” Zarkon growled, stomping away with his beloved mate by his side. Signaling all of the galran that was under his leadership and protection do the same.

Lance watched a few already make a protective circled around the pregnant members of the great herd along with the young children. All moving as one as they went to leave the great summons cave in order to follow their Emperor.

Lance would admit that Zarkon must be a good leader for them to follow so easily.

But, one galran didn’t leave and Lance looked in surprise as Sendak continued to stay by their side. Making Keith hiss in annoyance as he waited for the other to say something. Sendak just rolled his eyes at the snake and even went as far to bonk the other on the head when Keith started a hissy fit.

Red gave a loud angered hiss at Sendak and opened her mouth to show off her sharp teeth. Her eyes flashing and glowing an eerie bright yellow as she looked at the galran.

  
Sendak just snorted at the display while Lance slipped out from under Keith in order to crawl onto the back of the soft fur. Turning around to give Keith a cheeky grin when the naga gave a squawk of betrayal.

“As long as the danger is here. I will stay close by my child’s side.”

“…….”

“……..”

“…………. So I know I cam here a little late. But, you already got the in-laws moving in?”

“Pidge…. Put a fish in it.”

“Language Keith!”

“Oh! SHOVE IT WHERE IT DOESN’T SHINE SHIRO!”

“I-I… believe that Ma-a-tt and Al-l-u-ura does that.”

“…. Hey Shiro! Would you like some herbs for that sick burn?”


End file.
